A Feeling of Warmth
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: 'So maybe the blizzard and the lack of heat really weren't that bad of an occurrence after all. In fact, Sam was hoping that she wouldn't be able to leave the apartment for a few more days. Because at that exact moment, Sam had never felt so warm in her life.' Seddie! One-shot.


**A/N: A cute (well at least I think it's cute) little seddie fic! Hope you enjoy.**

Sam woke up to an empty and dark apartment and a stiff neck and a sore back. She fell asleep on Carly's couch with the TV going last night. Carly and Spencer were visiting their Granddad so they weren't currently home, but Sam had a key to their apartment so it didn't matter to her. She had to get out of her own place though. Her mom had another new boyfriend and she wasn't about to be home with all of that going on.

Sam's stomach growled, seeing that she hadn't eaten since late last night. She looked through Carly and Spencer's fridge, seeing if they had any good food, but it was almost empty. Sam grabbed her hoodie and headed downstairs, hoping she would miss having to see Lewbert and his wart at the front desk.

When she got to the door, all she saw was snow and was greeted with a locked door. 'Damn,' she thought, 'apparently I slept through a blizzard.' This is why she hated the winter. She wasn't the biggest fan of the cold or the snow.

She was now stuck at Bushwell with no food to cure her hunger. Her only other option was going to Freddie's now, something she tried to avoid at all cost.

There were two reasons for that. One was because of his batty mom. The other was because she just didn't like being alone with him, period. It may have been a year since their break up, but she just felt weird still. She didn't mind being around him, she just didn't want to be alone with him.

Sam sighed, seeing she had no other choice. She got on the elevator, heading back up and going to Freddie's apartment. Reluctantly, she knocked on the door. Lucky for Sam, Ms. Benson wasn't the one to answer.

"Oh, hey Sam," Freddie answered, shocked to see her. Sam couldn't help but stare at him for just a bit. His brown hair was perfectly messy at that moment, like he just recently woke up. He was wearing a white T-Shirt that wasn't too tight but was form fitting and showed off his muscles that seemed to come out of nowhere, and he was wearing plaid pajama bottoms what were perfectly baggy. "What are you doing here?"

Sam walked into his apartment without invitation. "Your mom home?" It was oddly quiet to Sam. There's never a silent moment in the Benson household when his Mom is around.

"Uhh, no. She was supposed to be home late last night but couldn't come back because of the blizzard. It's just me here."

"Good. You have any good food around here Benson? I'm starving."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You still never answered my question, you know," Freddie said, going to where he hid his stash of food his mother didn't allow him to eat. "Why are you here anyway?"

Sam snatched the bag of chips from Freddie's hands. "I went to Carly's place last night because my mom has a new boyfriend and fell asleep on her couch. Then I wouldn't have to deal with hearing my Mom all night. But now I'm stuck here and since Carly isn't home and she doesn't have any good food at her place, here I am."

"Huh, well okay."

The two sat on Freddie's couch, the only thing you could hear being the sound of chips being crunched and the keys on Freddie's laptop as he typed away. He was reading some of the comments on the iCarly website while Sam just laid there, bored.

When she finished the bag of chips she voiced her current mood.

"UGHHHH I'm borrrrreddddd Benson," Sam whined.

Freddie sighed and closed his laptop. "Well, what do you suppose we do then?"

"How about a movie?"

"Sure, why not. Popcorn?

"Of course," and Freddie smirked.

After Freddie put some popped popcorn into a bowl he put in the movie and pressed play. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, careful not to touch. As much as she tried not to think about it, she couldn't help thinking about when they used to be a couple, watching movies on this very couch when his mom was out doing whatever weird freaky things she did. She couldn't even focus on the movie, she was so distracted. At times she missed what they had and wished they could go back to it. But she would never be the first to admit to that. Things needed to stay the way they are right now, right? This was how they should be. It's what made everyone else happy.

She didn't get snapped out of her thoughts until she realized how cold it was. "What the hell Benson, why is it so cold? Shouldn't you have your heat on? It's a bit too cold for air conditioning right now."

"Huh, that's weird…" Freddie said, getting up from the couch. "It was on earlier in the day." Sam heard a whispered swear and a closet door open.

Freddie came back with blankets and sat them down on the table. "The blizzard must have messed something up because the heat isn't working. And because we don't have a fireplace…this is the best thing I have to offer."

Sam sighed and picked up a blanket. 'At least there's still electricity,' she thought.

The blankets helped a bit but it was still freezing in the building. Sam, not wanting to be cold, went to her last option.

She scooted over on the couch, closer to Freddie.

"Um, what are you-"

Sam curled up against Freddie, hoping it would help her warm up. "I'm cold. We don't have to ever bring this up again and it means nothing okay? I just don't want to be a popsicle."

Freddie smiled, not having a problem with it at all. Freddie didn't mind in the slightest.

The two shared their body heat, helping the other stay warm while piled up in blankets. Freddie had his arm wrapped around Sam, taking advantage of this moment, knowing he may not get this chance in the near future.

Sam felt happy, cozy, and warm. She would never admit to it, but she had never felt so comfortable in her life. She felt good and content and slowly drifted off to sleep. She distantly felt a pair of lips against the top of her head as she was dozing off.

In her sleep, she smiled.

If only the two could read the other's mind, they would realize they were thinking the same exact thing.

So maybe the blizzard and the lack of heat really weren't that bad of an occurrence after all. In fact, Sam was hoping that she wouldn't be able to leave the apartment for a few more days. Because at that exact moment, Sam had never felt so warm in her life.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Make sure you leave me a review! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LizTheBookNerd**


End file.
